


Election day

by Alenacantfly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Election Day, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly
Summary: Derek took Stiles into his arms, his own body trembling. “Humans were supposed to be safe”, Stiles exclaimed. 
Derek didn't know how to comfort him, just held on a little tighter.





	

“I can't believe this, I can't believe this! How can people be so ignorant? Do they not know what is at stakes? Don't they understand?” Stiles voice climbed higher and higher. “Derek, are you seeing this?”

Derek took Stiles into his arms, his own body trembling. “Humans were supposed to be safe”, Stiles exclaimed. 

Derek didn't know how to comfort him, just held on a little tighter.

Stiles' next words broke his heart. “Are they going to take our marriage away?”

“I can't keep doing this, I can't fight monsters by night and discrimination by day. I am so tired of not ever being good enough to change anything, it took me four years to come to terms with my sexuality, I can't-”, his words caught on a sob.

“What are we going to do now?”, he whispered, his face buried in Derek's neck.

“We will fight. We are not alone.” He couldn't promise that everything was going to be okay, but he could promise to never leave him. And for now that had to be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> "Ultimately, the universe doesn't care about us. Time doesn't care about us. That's why we have to care about each other." - David Levithan
> 
> What can I say? Sterek is my coping mechanism. Stay strong everybody.
> 
> [ my tumblr (sterek centric and not political)](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/)   
> 


End file.
